Letter Bee
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Berdenging, namamu. Berdengung, dalam hatiku terus begitu. Tak bisa dijelaskan, karena ini salah. Karena aku sakit dan hati ini salah menyukaimu. Jadi, biar saja terus berdengung, sedangkan aku terus berusaha keras melupakanmu. #SasuNaru but in Sasuke's POV


**Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya sehingga berani-beraninya membuat fic non-straight begini dan malah menelantarkan MC saya yang lain. mohon maaf~**

**Ini fic BL pertama saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon setting Konoha empat puluh tahun setelah perang dunia ke-4, Sasuke's Letter Sasuke's POV, Sasuke jadi agak melankolis dan puitis. BL. Bukan happy ending.**

**This is my story… enjoy please~**

**Letter Bee**

**~.~**

Yang hanya bisa berdengung dalam hati

**.**

**.**

Apa kabar, _Dobe_?

Ini sudah hampir lewat tiga puluh tahun kau menjadi penguasa desa semenjak perang berakhir. Tidakkah kau lelah? Aku bahkan sudah pensiun dari jabatanku sebagai Kapten Kepolisian Konoha, tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?

Ah, hahaha… aku tertawa, _Dobe_. Pada kebodohanku yang selalu muncul karena dirimu.

Kau tidak pernah kesepian, kan? Selalu bertindak bodoh dan berisik, meski matamu sedih dan mendamba, kau selalu tertawa. Tapi bukankah mata itu sudah lama hilang? Tinggal aku yang memilikinya.

_Nakama_. Kau selalu berjuang untuk '_nakama_'-mu, ya kan? Kau sungguh pemuda yang bodoh. Kau bilang padaku untuk melihat lebih jauh ke depan, merasakan keberanian untuk menggenggam beberapa kehangatan dari '_nakama_' yang kau hadirkan untukku, kau sungguh baik.

Aku berterima kasih padamu, _Dobe_.

_Dobe_, ingatkah pada ciuman tak terduga dulu? Yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih dekat dan tajam? Aku benci padamu. Pada bibirmu dan mata langitmu yang membelalak kaget di hadapanku. Aku membencinya, sangat benci sampai saat ini pun tidak mampu melupakan bagaimana jantungku berderap tak selaras.

Kau marah, mukamu memerah. Terlihat manis. Aku benci makanan manis.

Aku hanya bisa menjadi ketus dan terus berlagak menyebalkan. Apa protesmu? Ini untuk melindungi harga diriku yang sudah kau rusak hanya karena bibir dan matamu yang kubenci! Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah, heh?

Kau tidak, karena kau _dobe_, _Dobe_.

Keanehan mulai terjadi pada diriku. Kepalaku berdenging setiap kau menyebut namaku. Dadaku sesak tiap kau mengajukan tantangan padaku dengan berisik. Bahkan kakiku bergetar saat engkau lapar dan memanyunkan wajahmu yang bodoh itu.

"Ini." kataku waktu itu. Sebuah bento. Hanya sempat kumakan dua suap dan kau menangis. Sakura mengikutiku, kau girang bukan main. Hatiku berdesing, tapi kita lulus ujian dari Kakashi _sensei_.

Wajahmu tertawa, riang dan meloncat-loncat gembira. Dalam tundukan, aku tersenyum, sambil berpikir kenapa aku begitu senang melihatmu seperti itu dari ujung mataku.

Hatiku terus berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tak ingin kumiliki. Itu karena kebodohanmu, _Dobe_. Seharusnya hanya Itachi yang kukejar untuk kubunuh, kakak sialan yang membuat masa kecilku berubah menjadi dongeng sedih tanpa hangat. Tapi, kudengar dia ke Konoha, dan Itachi bergabung dengan organisasi jahat yang mengejar biju.

_Dobe_, seingatku kau adalah jinchuuriki. Kau target mereka. Dadaku terasa sesak dan juga sedih. Aku takut. Seharusnya Itachi hanya mencariku untuk dibunuh, bukan dirimu yang bodoh dan payah. Aku tidak bisa tenang meski banyak orang bilang kau berada di bawah lindungan Sang Pertapa Katak.

Dari rumah, aku mencarimu, berlari. Nafasku kacau.

Aku menemukanmu, juga Itachi yang dengan mudah menjebakku ke dalam _genjutsu_nya. _Dobe_, maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Tapi semoga kau ingat betapa aku mencemaskan dirimu yang terluka di dalam sangkar es Haku. Maaf hanya bisa menjadi tameng hidup dan tidak melakukan apapun selain merentangkan tangan pasang badan di depanmu.

Tapi _Dobe_, kau juga berhutang maaf padaku. Sejak kapan kau mempelajari jurus angin itu?

Kau tahu jika aku belajar _Raikiri_, tapi kau tidak membiarkan aku tahu bahwa jurusmu lebih hebat dariku, _Dobe_! Aku benar-benar membencimu!

Jika dipikirkan kembali, ada lebih banyak hal-hal yang kubenci dari dirimu. Hampir semuanya, mungkin. Kau seperti lumpur, aku benci itu, tapi tidak bisa mudah kuhapus dari benakku.

"SASUKEEEE!" kau berteriak, bertolak pinggang untuk menantangku. Ini sudah kelima kali dalam satu hari ini. Hebat.

"Hn." Lalu kau marah lagi, kebingungan dengan kebiasaanku yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa aku berkata 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Yang jelas, setelah itu kau melayangkan tendangan yang kutangkis dengan tangan kanan. Memulai perkelahian kita yang kelima.

Rekan tim perempuan kita meneriakkan namaku dengan kagum, bersemangat. Kau meloncat mundur dan protes.

"Semangati aku juga-_ttebayo_, Sakura-chan."

Matamu berbinar, nada suaramu ringan dan lembut bagai helai bulu. Aku menyipitkan mata, berlari cepat dan menonjok perutmu. Kau terpental dan aku berjalan menjauh. Hatiku tidak terasa nyaman.

Tentang Sakura, dia menyukaiku, _Dobe_. Jadi berhentilah menyukainya dan ikut menyukaiku. Sebagai gadis, dia cantik dan berbakat. Seperti kebanyakan gadis, dia centil dan bersuara nyaring. Di Klan Uchiha, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan padaku. Makanya, saat aku di akademi, aku banyak terdiam.

Kembali, tentang Sakura… yah~ dia isteriku sekarang, _Dobe_. Tidakkah kau merasa kupecundangi? Atau kau benar-benar melupakan bagaimana bodohnya dirimu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya dulu?

Aku bahagia mendapatkan isteri baik seperti dirinya. Dia tidak bisa banyak memasak, namun kemampuannya belajar membuat banyak kemajuan di bidang dapur. Dia adalah gadis yang kau ajukan terus menerus padaku, yang sempat merasa benar-benar terpuruk karena dirimu yang bodoh.

"Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang baik, _Teme_. Jangan cuek terus begitu-_ttebayo_~" di hadapanku, kau terus mengoceh. Membiarkan mangkuk besar ramen yang sudah kosong menjadi dingin.

"Hn."

Kau berdecak, kesal. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti dengan 'Hn'-mu yang menyebalkan itu!" meneguk satu gelas sake lalu melanjutkan kembali ceramahmu. Tentang Sakura yang cantik, baik hati, dan kuat. Tentang betapa sabarnya dia padaku, menolak menyerah pada Sasuke Uchiha yang labil dan kekanakan.

Aku memalingkan muka, menyumpah dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari suara berisikmu yang kubenci.

Jadi, tiga bulan berikutnya aku menikahinya.

Aku bahagia. Tapi tidak merasa lengkap.

"Sasuke-kun." Dia memanggilku begitu. Memasak makanan kesukaanku, menyiapkan bak mandi, merapikan bajuku, dan banyak hal lainnya. Dia isteri yang baik.

"Kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

Suatu sore pertanyaan itu datang. Aku mendapatkan libur dari tugas dan misi desa, menikmati waktu senja dengan isteriku yang hamil besar. Tanganku bergerak, meraih cangkir teh dan meminumnya. Jawabanku tak kunjung datang dan dia terus memandangiku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyerah, "Tentu." Mata kami bertemu, pipinya merona. Terlihat cantik dengan dua bola matanya yang berkilau karena cahaya redup matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Dia mendekat, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sebelum merebahkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Aku memeluknya erat, dan teringat padamu, _Dobe_.

Dari awal, aku tahu ada yang salah dalam diriku. Mungkin semakin dipicu oleh dirimu yang bodoh, _Dobe_. Sejak ciuman sial di akademi, aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang payah yang berbahaya. Pikiranku kemudian berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar saat dengan lantang kau bilang aku adalah rivalmu.

Ajakan duel, tantangan, tiap hari. 'Hn'-ku yang membuatmu sebal selalu menjadi lampu hijau. Kita satu tim, rekan, lalu menjadi rival. Aku menghilang, mengikuti Orochimaru dan kau berkoar pada semuanya bahwa aku adalah saudaramu yang berharga yang akan kau bawa kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Kau berteriak, menyebut namaku di seberang air terjun. Menerjang dan berusaha membuatku kembali. Maaf, _Dobe_… obsesiku yang kekanakan membuatmu terluka. Waktu itu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Aku menang, tapi tak bisa melukaimu lebih jauh.

Pelatihan keras dari Orochimaru membuatku berpaling. Aku sibuk dengan bagaimana cara menjadi kuat. Lalu kelelahan setelah seharian berlatih dan berlatih. Terbaring, menatap langit-langit gelap di dalam kamar yang redup, aku ingat Konoha. Ingat dirimu.

Kepalaku pening dan terus mengeluarkan tanya; apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku begitu lelah, sampai tertidur dengan hati yang terus bertanya. Mimpiku membuat jawabannya sendiri, bahwa kau tumbuh menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat. Aku terungguli, kesal dan kita kembali berkelahi seperti dulu. Mimpiku indah, tapi terbangun di esok hari adalah bagian yang paling menyakitkan.

Lwbih dari dua tahun berselang, kau menemukanku. Aku bertemu denganmu. Kau terpana dan diam tanpa bisa bergerak. Dadaku bergemuruh, tapi egoku tak mengijinkanku berterus terang. Lalu bersama Orochimaru, kembali menghilang dari hadapanmu.

Kau tahu, _Dobe_… waktu itu aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa melihatmu. Kau sehat, tidak cacat atau menderita. Dari balik poniku, aku tersenyum. Namun kemudian hatiku sadar, satu-satunya yang membuatmu menderita adalah aku.

Lalu, dengan semakin memikirkan dirimu, aku sadar akan sesuatu yang terasa salah namun tak bisa kupersalahkan.

Aku sakit. Aku menyukaimu.

Karena menyukaimu adalah salah, makanya aku merasa sakit, kan?

Aku harusnya melupakan ini, kan?

Hati ini tidak pada tempatnya, membuatku bingung. Dirimu adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan rekan timku terluka. Kebodohanmu adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa mengingatkanku bahwa aku pernah begitu muda dan payah. Lalu, kenapa aku sebegininya menyukaimu?

Saat perang dunia keempat berakhir, pohon dunia menghilang. Semua shinobi dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Kau membuat klon dan membagi cakramu yang luar biasa. Aku kelelahan dan berdiri di sudut, mengamati sedikit demi sedikit tubuh para shinobi dan samurai yang bergabung, menjadi lebih layak untuk berjalan sendiri.

Aku melihatmu, kau yang asli menghampiri seseorang yang terduduk di tanah. Aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang kunoichi dari Klan Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, tapi kau memeluknya dengan erat. Dia terlihat ingin pingsan dan kau melepaskanya, berbicara dan kemudian kalian tertawa.

Ketika kau tiba-tiba berdiri, kau berlari cepat ke arahku. Dua matamu yang biru berbinar. Kau terlihat sangat gembira. Semburat merah di pipi dan cengiran yang tiada henti. Terlihat manis. Aku 'harus' benci sesuatu yang manis yang seperti itu.

Kalimat darimu, membuatku merasa dingin.

"Aku punya pacar, _Teme_! Hinata-chan menyukaiku!"

Kau ada di depanku, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu.

Jika dirunut dengan apik, aku selalu kalah dari para perempuan. Atau bisa dibilang, aku tidak bisa menang dari mereka. Ibuku, aku tidak pernah bisa melawan wanita lembut itu. Kemudian, Mei Terumi, lavanya sangat menyusahkan.

Sakura, aku tidak berpikir ingin melawannya. Di samping tinjunya yang mematikan, aku juga kalah darinya dalam merebut hatimu. Oh, sekarang aku menggunakan kata yang sungguh romantis; merebut hatimu.

Aku kalah darinya, isteriku. Juga kalah dari gadis Hyuuga itu. Setahuku dia pendiam, meski terkadang aku memergokinya bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengamati dirimu yang sedang latihan. Rambut pendek birunya sangat lucu, dan aku membiarkannya. Tak kusangka dia adalah lawan yang tangguh.

Dia gagap dan manis. Aku tak berpikir kau akan berakhir dengan gadis seperti itu.

Kita berusia 26 tahun waktu itu. Duduk di kedai ramen dan kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara serius. Aku berdebar, namun emosiku tertata dengan baik. Kau bilang bahwa posisi Hokage keenam akan berganti dengan Hokage Ketujuh. Jabatan Kakashi-_sensei_ akan diganti dengan kandidat yang terasa sangat jelas seperti matahari di musim panas.

Tapi itu bukan yang ingin kau utarakan. Hela nafasmu menjadi lebih berat dan sake dalam cangkir kau habiskan dalam satu tegukan. Rasanya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat.

Kau berkeringat dingin, tapi berseri. Membuatku kebingungan untuk menduga apakah ini berita yang baik atau buruk.

Lalu munculah, "Hinata-chan hamil." Satu hela nafas darimu, seribu sayatan melukaiku. "Aku akan menikahinya bulan ini-_ttebayo_!." bibirmu tersenyum, aku terpaku. Topeng dinginku terpasang dengan begitu baik.

"Katakan sesuatu, _Teme_! Paling tidak kasih selamat kek!"

Bagaimana bisa? Aku sedih dan harus memberi selamat padamu, _Dobe_? Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, eh?

Kau terus memaksaku. Aku meledak, kesal tanpa kata-kata. Berdiri dan meninggalkanmu.

"Hei, _Teme_! Tunggu! Kenapa kau marah?"

Karena aku sakit. Karena aku hanya seorang lelaki yang sakit yang menyukaimu, makanya aku marah.

Di akhir bulan, pernikahannya digelar. Kediaman Hyuuga yang berpagar tinggi, merubah kesan dengan membuka lebar-lebar gerbangnya. Semua orang bahagia. Hiashi-san terus saja membanggakanmu yang seorang pahlawan. Hinata yang merona, duduk di sampingmu yang terus menggodanya dengan bisikan yang tidak bisa kudengar. Dan Kau, Naruto sialan, mana bisa seharian itu kau melepaskan tawa bahagia yang menjadi pengundang tawa bahagia yang lainnya? Menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk ditunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa kalian berdua adalah bintang hari itu.

Semua orang bahagia. Aku ada di antara orang-orang yang datang ke pernikahan. Mulutku mengucapkan selamat dan kau memelukku. Aku merasa hampa.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rencanamu membangun kembali Klan Uchiha, _Teme_?"

Aku ingat di kantor Hokage yang sunyi, aku menghadapmu untuk memberikan laporan misi dan keamanan desa. Kau mengajakku berbicara dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu setelah basa-basi yang berujung dengan 'Sakura yang baik'.

Dua jam, lalu aku pamit pulang. Melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk, aku sampai di rumahku di kawasan Uchiha yang lengang. Aku berdiri di luar rumah dan memandang sekeliling. Terlalu sepi. Aku sendirian.

Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan edo tensei dan membuat para leluhur dan saudara-saudara Uchihaku hidup kembali. Uchiha perlu kehidupan yang baru, bukan kehidupan semu yang dibawa para zombie.

Hari-hari berikutnya kau terus mencecarku dengan topik yang sama; pernikahan. Aku pusing dan semakin bosan dengan suara berisikmu yang terus membicarakan Sakura. Kepalaku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti saranmu. Aku butuh seseorang untuk bersamaku membangun Klan Uchiha. Kau mengajukan Sakura, cinta pertamamu, dan aku tidak mengenal dengan baik banyak perempuan selain dirinya.

Aku percaya semuanya akan menjadi baik, _Dobe_. Aku menikahi orang yang dulu kau cintai, kau puas?

Tapi, Sakura memberiku banyak. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat. Memberikan banyak cinta dan ketulusan. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi melukainya dengan terus memikirkanmu, _Dobe_. Aku harus benar-benar melupakanmu.

Aku bekerja keras. Membangun klan dan melupakanmu. Di tahun ketiga putramu merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku datang bersama isteriku, dua anak perempuanku yang kembar, dan satu bayi laki-laki yang aman dalam gendongan.

Aku bekerja keras, bukan? Ahahaha… sangat keras. Dirimu memiliki tiga, sedangkan aku memiliki tujuh.

Tapi tak cukup untuk menghilangkanmu dari perhatianku.

Dan _Dobe_, kita sudah tua kan? Sebentar lagi kepala enam datang dalam usia kita. Anak-anak kita sudah beranjak dewasa. Konoha sudah berubah banyak, teknologi berkembang dan terkadang membuatku kesal karena diremehkan oleh anakku sendiri.

Semua orang berubah, perdamaian merambat. Tapi hatiku tetap di tempat. Berlari tanpa menggeser posisinya.

_Dobe_, maafkan aku…

Kau salah jika mengira aku merasa lengkap bersama Sakura. Kukatakan, aku bahagia bersamanya. Menyukainya dan merasa hangat karena cintanya yang murni dan menyenangkan. Aku memiliki tujuh anak yang sehat dan cerdas, aku bahagia.

Tapi, _Dobe_… aku tidak merasa lengkap. Aku bahagia, tapi tidak utuh.

Jadi berhentilah menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan berkata bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang beruntung.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Teme_." Kau berdiri, bersama isterimu yang anggun dalam balutan kimononya. Isteriku menghampiri Hinata, memeluk dan tersenyum. Menawarkan waktu luang di masa depan untuk kembali mengadakan reuni antar keluarga.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san. Lain waktu mari ajak anak-anak kita untuk bergabung."

Sakura tersenyum, "Itu ide yang hebat." Lalu bersalaman dengannya.

Kalian membungkuk, berbalik dari pandanganku. Keluar lewat pintu dan bergandengan tangan.

Suara langkah kalian semakin menjauh, tapi aku belum mau menutup pintu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ke dalam dulu."

"Hn."

Aku terus menatap ke depan, pada punggung lebarmu yang tegap dan melindungi isteri di sampingmu. Kalian tampak bahagia, utuh, bagai dua potongan puzzle yang melengkapi.

Aku iri, namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kuhela nafasku, berat namun semuanya bersembunyi dengan baik.

_Dobe_, aku benar-benar harus merelakanmu. Aku akan belajar dan berusaha keras membuat hatiku menjadi lebih baik tanpa dirimu. Aku sakit, lelaki sakit yang harus disembuhkan. Bukan dengan tanganmu, _Dobe_… tapi oleh sesuatu yang akan kusampaikan lewat doa menjelang tidur.

_Dobe_, aku harap Sakura mau membantuku. Dia wanita yang tegar dan kuat, pasti bisa. Jadi, sampai disini saja ya. Pintu rumahku akan kututup, dan kuharap kau bisa menjadi '_nakama_' yang baik bagiku.

_Dobe_… aku akan berusaha berhenti membencimu.

**.**

**.**

_**Finish**_

**Saya fujo, tapi amatiran. Sasunaru adalah hal baru bagi saya yang hanya suka mem-pair lakixlaki di KnB.**

**Saya tahu, judulnya aneh. Tapi ketika diucapkan, rasanya saya sangat menyukainya. Hehehehe.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir. Berminat review? Silahkan ^_^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
